Kiddnapped
by levy fai
Summary: 14 years after being kidnapped the children of the countries are found by America and England. On finding them, they call the other countries and they all headed to meet their children, but tragedy strikes when the men that took them before come back and this time there after blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Denmark, Copenhagen 1:30am**

_Cold winter nights, the sounds of falling snow was heard. Two figures held in their arms children, on had a boy of 6 who was knocked out while the other had two babies in his arms. They were hurrying, the need to meet with the others, then they heard it shouting from behind them. _

_ "Dammit, come one we need to meet the others." Stated the one with boy. _

_ "If I go any faster the babies will wake up." _

_ "Better that then have their father's axe or sword in you right." _

_ "Yes." _

_ "kommer tilbage her kidnappere, bringe tilbage min søn og niecer." (Come back here you kidnappers, bring back my son and nieces) _

_ "Their getting closer, what now." _

_ "We use our fire power." _

_ With that a bomb was thrown behind them, and the men ran into the night. _

X

**England, London 3am **

_ It was calm and the young boy was asleep his brother was asleep with him because of a bad dream. They were out, so they didn't feel the cold air come in as a dark figure came into their room. They didn't hear the figure go over to them and grab them. _

_ They were gone the next second, as their mother enter their room, as fairies told him what was happing he was greeted by a blunt object to the head, and he was knocked out. _

X

**Canada 12am**

_A boy was screaming for his Vatti and Mutti. The two said people were fighting off men in black uniforms. The blond and albino were trying to get their young 2-year-old but it was too late, the man holding their son ran away with him. _

X

**Berlin, Germany 4am **

_ "Ve, give them back." Stated a shaking Italian along with his brother who was cursing the men who had his son and his niece. _

_ The said children were 3 and 5 and were trying to get away so they could get with their mothers. _

_ "Mutti." _

_ "Madre." _

"_Christen, let my bambino." Stated crying one. _

"_Bastards let my Milo go." _

_Both mothers were silenced by being hit in the head. _

14 years later

America and England were in a grocery store when they were bumped into. The two looked to see who it was, but the said person started to run away, and the two being themselves ran after her.

"Come back here." Stated the American as he ran after the person.

"Help, Søren, William." Called the person that the two were chasing.

"Tina, what's the matter prinsesse?" (Princess) asked a voice.

That's when America and England came to the three and then saw the trio, and their jaws dropped.

The eldest seemed to be about 20 with gravity defying hair which was the color between white and dark blond. His eyes were a sky blue and he had a smile on his face, which turned to a frown when he saw the two men. He wore a red t-shirt and blue jeans, and he crossed his arms and looked at the two before him.

The man next to him had dark golden hair and wore a green sweater that matched his eyes. He also had thick eyebrows. Which were covered with glasses, and he looked at the two strangers. He also had a frown.

The last one was a girl, she was the one that ran into the two. She had golden blond hair and wore a dark blue summer dress with matching sandals and head band. She had gripped the eldest shirt and hid her face in it.

"What's the matter?" asked the sky blue eyes as he looked at America and England.

"Well, she kinda ran into us dude, and she ran away." Stated America.

"Is that true Tina?" asked the other blond as he went to her level.

"I thought it was bad guys like Milo, and Al told us."

"Tina, I'm sorry about that sirs."

"Quite alright, I should think a girl would run to her parents in a time of need." Stated England.

"Parents, oh no were not her parents."

"What?"

"You see, Tina here is, Søren's cousin." He motion to the gravity blond.

"Oh, I see and are you two together?" asked America.

"You git why would you ask them that?"

"Well in fact we are."

"You are?"

"Yes, we been together for how long now I don't know."

"7 years." Søren replied his eyes softening.

"Yes, but we know each other longer."

"Uh, William."

"Yes, Tina."

"I hate to break up his moment but you know that the others are waiting for us."

"Oh, quite right, oh we didn't get your names."

"I'm Arthur."

"I'm Alfred."

"Charmed, I'm William Kirkland, and my lover over here is Søren Køhler, and the cutie you met is Tina O…"

"I'm Tina Oxenstierna. I'm 14 years old and I love cute things. I also know that when William and Søren go out they do other things to…." A hand was clasp over her mouth by a blushing Søren, and William hit a laugh.

"I'm truly sorry, Tina means well but she can ramble on."

"Yea, and sometimes it's not right to do that." Stated Søren who was glaring at the girl.

"Well, anyway would you two like to come with us for supper?"

"What?" Søren and England both said.

"Alright we will."

"Good, I'll handle the bags, Søren why don't you take Tina and show the men our car."

"Yes sir." Stated the two.

X

"Alfred do you think?" asked Arthur as they were following a beat up Chevy van.

"About what?"

"Don't tell me it hasn't crossed you mind, these kids might be the missing kids, the boy William is the same age as…"

"Arty, I know that you and the other moms are sure the kids are still alive but I don't know."

"Alfred, we know because it's true you dolt."

"I just don't want you heart to break."

"I know, but I'm sure that these are the ones."

X

They arrived at a two story house, it was brick but it seemed a little outdated. Alfred went to help Søren with the bags as William opened the door. Tina walked over to Arthur and grabbed his hand, and Arthur felt his hand melt a little.

"Come on I want to show you ever one."

"Okay, Alfred I believe I'm going with this lovely lady."

"Hey don't go running off with my Queen."

"You dolt don't say such things." Arthur said as he started to blush.

"Don't worry, you should hear the names that William calls Søren." Tina said as she led the man into the house.

The T.V. was on and two boys were playing a video game. Tina went there first, she walked in front of them and smiled.

"Alan, Milo I would like you to meet Mr. Arthur."

Alan was a boy about 17 with dark blond hair and a Cowlick coming out of it. He had green eyes under normal eye brows. He wore an" I love hamburgers" t-shirt and shorts. He looked at Arthur and Tina and just nodded.

"Hey, Chica can you get out-of-the-way so we can play the game." Stated the other boy who was about 17.

His hair was a mix of brown and red, with chocolate-brown eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and ripped jeans. As he stood up Tina flinched which didn't go unnoticed by Arthur who eyes went back on the boy.

"Yes, sorry Milo."

"MILO VARGAS CARRIDO WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT POOR GIRL." Arthur turned to meet a pair of hard blue eyes.

A woman of 19 years came up, and she wore a pair of running slacks and a black top. Her blond hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she wore fingerless gloves.

"Nothing, Chris just asking her to move out-of-the-way…"

"He's right Chris. "

"Alright, oh and who's this guy."

"I'm Arthur Miss…"

"My name is Christina Beilschmidt, I'm Milo's cousin."

Before Arthur could say anything there was a frantic steps going down stairs. He looked to see a white hair purple eye boy. He wore a white tee with jeans and he had a panic look on his face.

"Henri what's the matter?" Chris asked as she turned to the boy.

"She's at it again."

"Who's at it again?" asked William as he and the other two men came inside.

"Henri where's Belle?" Søren asked.

"In her room, People made fun of her again, I'm afraid she won't go this weekend."

"Tak Henri, Chris can you help Will with supper I'm going to have to have a talk with Belle."

"Do you mind if I tag along, I mean if it's not too much trouble?" Arthur asked.

"Alright, but one step out of the line I'm kicking you out."

X

"This happens often?" asked Alfred as he looked at the children.

"Yes, you see Bella is mute, which makes her the target of bullies. We try hard to make sure that she's okay, but sadly we can go everywhere with her. I wish people would be more understanding about it."

"I agree, my sister might not talk but she's smart and good with her hands. She made the clock over there."

Alfred looked at the clock on the wall, and his eyes went wide in awe. It was maple wood, stain dark to show off the designs on its surface. It was two wolves that were howling, their jaws lead into the clock face which on its boarded looked like the moon. An owl was sitting on the top of the clock its gaze looking striate at Alfred as if it was alive.

"Wow, so when meant this weekend there's something going on?" Tina nodded, she walked over and gave a flyer to Alfred.

"It's a contest, the winner gets 10,000 dollars. Bella has worked on her project for this for about 4 months."

"Don't remind us, we have to carry it." Stated Alan.

"Don't be a soil sport, you know that Bella has worked hard the best thing we can do is help her win."

"Alright, Alright man, his guy is going to think you're my dad instead of my brother."

"No way man, I know what a dad's like and he doesn't act like it." Alfred said.

_Yea, he protects the ones he loves, me I couldn't even save mine children not to mention I almost lost England._

X

"Belle, come on let me in." Søren stated as he knocked on the door.

The door opened and Arthur followed the boy in, he had to guess that this was the girls room it had three beds. The colors though were a little off, one was light pink, one was a light green, and the last was dark blue. On that bed was a girl sitting looking out the window she then looked at the two men.

Her blond hair was so blond it was almost like snow, and was in a braid that went to the center of her back. She wore a blue t-shirt and blue jeans, and in her arms was a stuffed wolf that she had a tight grip on.

She turned her face to the two men, Arthur saw sad sea blue eyes underneath glasses. She bit her lip trying to act brave in front of them.

Søren sighed and walked over to the girl and gently placed her on his lap. He then started to sing, much to Arthur surprise a lullaby, and since he was a nation could understand it.

"Den største eventyr er, hvad der ligger forude

I dag og i morgen er endnu ikke siges

Chancerne ændringerne er alle dine til at gøre

Formen af dit liv er i dine hænder til at bryde."

(The greatest adventure is what lies ahead

Today and tomorrow are yet to be said

The chances the changes are all yours to make

The mold of your life is in your hands to break.)

"Den største eventyr er der, hvis du er fed

Slip det øjeblik, at livet gør du holder

For at måle betydningen kan gøre dig forsinke

Det er tid, du stoppe med at tænke og spilder dagen."

(The greatest adventure is there if you are bold

Let go of the moment that life makes you hold

To measure the meaning can make you delay

It's time you stop thinking and wasting the day.)

"En mand, hvis en drømmer og aldrig tager afsked

Hvem tænker på en verden, der gør tro

Vil aldrig vide lidenskab

Vil aldrig vide smerter

Der sidder ved vinduet

En dag vil se regn."

(A man whose a dreamer and never takes leave

Who thinks of a world that is make believe

Will never know passion

Will never know pain

Who sits by the window

Will one day see rain.)

"Den største eventyr er, hvad der ligger forude

I dag og i morgen er endnu ikke siges

Chancerne ændringerne er alle dine til at gøre

Formen af dit liv er i dine hænder til at bryde."

(The greatest adventure is what lies ahead

Today and tomorrow are yet to be said

The chances the changes are all yours to make

The mold of your life is in your hands to break.)

The girl seemed to smile at the song, the voice was calming to her. She then looked at Arthur then motion at her holder. Søren on seeing what she was pointing at he smiled and replied.

"Belle this is Mr. Arthur and Arthur this my Bella Oxenstierna Tina's older sister and the know lover of all middle earth here."

"Oh, so you like reading J.R. Tolkien?" Arthur asked, and the girl nodded and jumped off her cousin's lap and went to the book shelf and grabbed a book.

She walked over to Arthur who saw that the book that she had, it was a worn copy of the Hobbit. He smiled as he saw the glow in the girl's eyes, and then he saw the gentle smile on the elder teen.

"Who's you're favorite character?" Waiting for the girl to answer, the girl ran back to the bed and grabbed something off the dresser and started to write.

_Bilbo and for the lord of the rings it's Leogas. _

"Hum, I'm a Gandalf myself…"

_Okay, so can I call you Gandalf?_

Arthur let out a laugh, and when Bella got bothered she turned to Soren who saw the writing was smiling and laughing also.

"Is everything alright in here, or are you picking on poor Belle again." William asked as he came from the door, and Bella showed him the note and then he looked at the two men.

"I hope you two are happy, you utterly made fun of her." Then he started a long speech to the two.

"Oi, now she's laughing at us." Stated Arthur.

"Oh, that's it come here you bogorm." (Book worm)

"Leave her be Søren. Now it's time for supper."

X

It was late when Arthur and Alfred left, but they promised they would come back that weekend and would call some friends to help lift the wardrobe that Bella had made. They had calls to make, two of them to the Nordic nations.

End of the chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur and Alfred were waiting in the lobby of the air port waiting for the other countries. Alfred was sitting down while Arthur was walking back and forth. Alfred was eating watching his wife go through a pep talk. He couldn't blame him, they did find the kids, but they didn't think that they would be hurt.

"Iggy it will be okay."

"Don't call me that git; you don't have to tell Tino that one of his daughters is mute."

"Don't tell him, and just let him find out…"

"Alfred, would you want to find out one of our children was mute and somebody didn't tell us and find out for ourselves I believe I would be heartbroken."

"What would England be heartbroken about?" the two turned to see Finland and Sweden and behind them Netherlands and Denmark.

"Uh..about one of our children not like tea." Alfred replied.

"Oh, don't worry Arthur I'm sure one of your children will love tea." Finland replied

"Thanks how are the four of you?"

"Great, Netherlands and Denmark were visiting when you called, so is it true?"

"Yes, I do believe so, I've saw all of them and they look like either one of their parents."

"What about my twins, are they alright, please tell me that their alright, do they look like me or Ber?"

"Well they both are a mixture of both of you."

"Good, oh are they okay, eating alright, oh they better be not sick, did the look sick to you…"

"T'no." Sweden only said which stopped the young man.

"Yep, Tina is just like him." That statement caused Arthur to hit Alfred's head.

"Don't be rude, I'm sorry about him."

"It's okay, what about our son Søren?" asked Denmark.

"Well he's fine, and he's a..."

"Well what, spit it out brows."

"He's in a love with our son William." stated Alfred.

" hvad?"(What)

This caused Sweden to laugh, which caused the other couples to look at him. Denmark looked at him and said.

" Hvad griner du af dig svensk gris?" (What are you laughing at you swedish pig?)

" Att din son är kär i sonen med en engelsman." (That your son is in love with son with a englishman.)

X

Bella was worried and running, she had made it to the air port in record time. Her heart beating faster, she looked behind her to see that no one was benhind her. Bella knew that sometimes looks to be false. Her mind flashed a few hours before, but she shook it away she had a mission.

She turned back to look forward to late, and hit a wall. Well not a wall Bella looked up to see a pale skin man and a blond hair man. She looked at the blond and thought to herself, he looks like Henri. The pale skin man was talking, Bella turned to him. Knowing a little German she could understand what the man was saying.

" Hey, hast Mädchen nicht jemand sagen, Sie zu sehen, wohin du gehst?" (Hey, girl didn't anyone tell you to watch where you're going?)

"Gil, I think she's scared, please forgive him are you looking for someone?" asked the blond one.

Bella nodded and reached for her note pad, only to remebered that she had left it when she ran away. She looked pleading at the two, she needed to find Arthur and Alfred. The blond seemed to understand what was doing.

"Do need us to help you find them, you know what they look like?" Bella nodded.

"Alright, the awsome Gilbert will help you find who your looking for."

"Sorry about my husband, I'm Matthew now lets go find who ever your looking for."

Bella nodded, she felt safe with the two men that she had met. She hoped that she could find Arthur and Alfred soon. What she didn't know was how close she was to find them.

Then she heard a voice that she couldn't forget.

"Maddie, Gil welcome to the party." It was Mr. Alfred, so when their was Mr. Alfred, Mr. Arthur had to be there too.

She started to walk faster.

X

"Ve, hello everyone." Called a happy Feli, and right behind him was Germany.

"Hola, amigos so is it true what my Lovi heard?"

"Don't call me that Tomato Bastard."

"Germany, Italy, Romano, Spain you came cool, did you get Canada?"

"Ja, he and my brother vill be here soon."

"I think I see them, Mattie, Gil welcome to the party."

Everyone looked to see the new couple but they did a double take when they saw a girl with them. Arthur and Alfred both looked at eachother and then at the girl. The said girl was shaking against holding Matthew's hand. She looked at the other couples that were with Arthur and Alfred, but one of them caught her attention.

The couple, one was big the other was smaller. What caughter her attion was the smell she got from them. A wood smell and sugar cookies, it reminded her of the times that she had caught a sniff of that smell she would remember two figures and a voices calming her down with a tune. She looked at the two men, one of them had Tina's eyes, the other had hers. One pair of hands hard becasue of wood like Bella's one soft like Tina's.

Her legs worked on her own as she ran to the smaller man. Tino deep inside him knew that this girl was his, and somthing was wrong. All the mothers of the couple felt it too, and so when the girl ran to him he knelt down and held her in his arms. Even though the girl was 14, it seemed that she was still so light.

"So is this the person you were looking for?" asked Matthew.

Bella shook her head, she pointed to Arthur and Alfred. Matthew nodded knowing why, so this one of the girls that Arthur told them. One of the twins, but which one he looked at Arthur who now knew that the others were also waiting.

"Bella, what's the matter love what are you doing."

Every one looked to see that Alfred was getting a pad and pencil and went over to Tino and patted the girl on the shoulder.

"Here you go dude." Bella smiled a little and grabbed the two items.

Tino put her down and Bella sat down and started to write quickly, all the nations looked at Arthur to explain. Tino and Berwald were the most, and Arthur sighed and explained that Bella was mute. Tino started tear up, and looked at his daugher, how could this happen was it his fault.

_Mr. Arthur, it was bad. Last night we were asleep when someone broke down the door, Chris and Tina woke up first then myself. Milo, Alan and Henri came into our room both William and __Søren came in also. The men that had come to our house had guns, I could hear the click of them. _

_ I held Tina's hand, she was scared and so was I. Both of us were crying, Søren try to stop us, then he looked at both of us and whispered to all of us. _

_ "I think one of us should go and get help." _

_ "You think Mr. Arthur and Mr. Alfred." Tina said._

_ "Yes, we know that their meeting some friends to help us, if one of us can get to the airport." _

_ "And tell them what's going on." Chris replied. _

_ "Who?" Tina said. _

_ "It has to be one of you two." William said as he pointed to both myself and Tina. _

_ "Why us?" Because of one thing._

_ "Twin link." stated Søren._

_ "Then let Bella go." _

_ I thought Tina had gone crazy, she must of thought the same thing but she told me. _

_ "Bella, do you really think I can remain calm when I know what's going on, you on the other hand are so calm in dire times, like the time you almost cut your finger off.." _

"How did you almost cut you finger off?" asked Alfred.

_ Not talking about that now, power tools age 8. _

_ Back on topic, so I was set out the window, and started to run. What we didn't think about was that the men would have some on the outside. They saw me running and went after me, their were some close times, I think my shirt now has holes in it. I even got a scrape on my knee because I feel into ditch and got back out,but I think I lost them as I got here, then when I turned back around I was hit by the Albino._

"So you're saying that these men took your twin and your friends?" asked Matthais.

Bella nodded and then snugged up to Tino who rubbed her back gently and looked at America and England who were looking at eachother.

"Bella love can you remember anything about who was attacking you."

Bella turned to a new page and didn't write but drew. When she was done she showed the countries.

It was a snake across the world bitting it's tail and inside the world was a ghost like lady with blood red lips that had held a sword that glowed and in the other hand was a pipe. Her eyes were golden like a wolf. All the men were shocked, they knew what the figure was it was new tatto of a gang that was called Mytho a gang that was divded into groups all around the world. England and the rest of magic trio were worried, because they were using black magic. They would use children for their sermonies, and it wasn't pleasant.

"Mytho, Arthur."

"Bella, I have question did you have a voice before?"

"Why would you ask her that?"

Bella nodded.

"Bella can you see Flying Mint Bunny?"

All the countries looked at England that he was crazy, but when Bella nodded. They had one question how did this girl see something that wasn't there.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait on mintue you mean that Bella has magic like you?" asked Alfred.

"It seems so, and it might explain why he voice was taken from her." stated Arthur.

The countries plus Bella were in a giant hotel suite, thanks to Alfred's connections the countries were all sitting looking at Arthur. Bella was quite and was trying to get flying mint bunny to stop so she could draw her. This caused the other Nordics, and Netherlands to watch the young girl, to be sure that she didn't hurt herself.

"But why would they take her voice?" Tino asked as he looked up from his daughter.

"It could be the way that she could use spells."

"But I thought that was the way you cast spells?"

"I'm not going into magic spefics with the unschooled."

"What?" Alfred asked.

"Buskede bryn, kan lide at høre sig selv snakke han ikke Lars?" (Bushy brows, likes to hear himself talk doesn't he Lars? )

"Matt, ik weet niet wat te zeggen, hebben we de meer dingen twee maken over dan Engeland zo veel praten." (Matt, I don't say things, we have more things to worry about than England talking so much.)

Bella looked up at the two men and they looked at her. In her eyes she saw her cousin Søren. The smile that he gave her and her sister, the way he was protective of them, the way that he would sing to the two of them. Tears came into her eyes, and felt arms wrap around her she sobbed into that chest.

Berwald held his daughter while Tino seemed sad also, he placed a hand on his daughter. Seeing what was happing, Arthur turned to the four and said.

"Do any of you know the song "The greastest Adventure" ?"

"From the hobbit movie?" replied Tino.

"Yes."

"I do, but why?" asked the Finish man.

"Because that's the song that Søren sang to her to calm her down." replied Arthur.

"Okay, Bella I'm going to sing for you okay." stated Tino, who gently took the girl out of Berwald arms into his own.

"Suurin seikkailu on mitä on edessä  
Tänään ja huomenna on vielä sanottava  
Mahdollisuudet muutokset ovat kaikki sinun tehdä  
Hometta elämäsi on sinun käsissäsi rikkoa."

( The greatest adventure is what lies ahead

Today and tomorrow are yet to be said

The chances the changes are all yours to make

The mold of your life is in your hands to break.)

"Suurin seikkailu on siellä, jos olet rohkea  
Päästä irti hetkestä, että elämä tekee pidät  
Mitata merkitys voi tehdä sinusta viivyttää  
On aika lakata ajattelemasta ja tuhlaa päivä."

( The greatest adventure is there if you are bold

Let go of the moment that life makes you hold

To measure the meaning can make you delay

It's time you stop thinking and wasting the day.)

"Mies, jonka uneksija ja koskaan ottaa lomaa  
Kuka ajattelee maailmassa, joka on leikisti  
Koskaan tiedä intohimo  
Koskaan tiedä kipua  
Kuka istuu ikkunassa  
Jonain päivänä nähdä sade."

( A man whose a dreamer and never takes leave

Who thinks of a world that is make believe

Will never know passion

Will never know pain

Who sits by the window

Will one day see rain.)

"Suurin seikkailu on mitä on edessä  
Tänään ja huomenna on vielä sanottava  
Mahdollisuudet muutokset ovat kaikki sinun tehdä  
Hometta elämäsi on sinun käsissäsi rikkoa."

( The greatest adventure is what lies ahead

Today and tomorrow are yet to be said

The chances the changes are all yours to make

The mold of your life is in your hands to break)

Bella sighed in relef so did Tino as the tears were gone. Bella looked up at him with a smile and then turned to the other countries that were looking at her she felt herself blush, and hid herself in Tino's shirt. All the mother's were smiling why the fathers' were clueless on what was happing.

"Bella is this the first time your with boys who you don't know?" asked Arthur.

Bella nodded and hid herself deeper into Tino's shirt, the Fin gave a small smile but gently pushed the girl away from her hidding place. The girl looked at Tino, which caused the fin to smile a little his girl did get her papa's gaze alright. He looked at the said father pleading for help, and Berwald nodded and looked at the girl.

"N' h'd'ng." (No hiding.)

"Why don't we tell who we are." Mathew said as he looked at the others who nodded.

"I'll go first, I'm the Hero America also known as Alfred F. Jones." Alfred said as he struck a superman pose, and caused Bella to smile.

"You git, I'm Arthur as you know, but I'm also England."

"I'm Feliciano Vargus, ve also known as Italy."

"I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt, know as Germany."

"I'm Lovino Vargus, also know as Romano or South Italy."

"And my name is Antonio Hernández Carriedo, I'm the country of Spain." he smiled which made Bella smiled too.

"I'm Mathew Williams, also know as Canada."

"And I'm his Awsome husband Gilbert Beilschmidt, also know as Prussia."

Then came the nordics turn, they looked at each other and nodded.

"I'm Lars, also known as Netherlands."

"Your in for a treat Belle, I'm the king of the north Denmark also known as Matthias Køhler." He also struck a pose that caused Bella to laugh and almost fall out of Tino's lap.

"Okay, I guess I can tell you we are okay Bella." Bella looked up to Tino and saw that his eyes were tearing up.

"My name is Tino, also know as Finland, and this is my husband Sweden also know as Berwald Oxenstierna."

Bella went wide and looked between Sweden and Finland, she looked up to the finish man and then back at Berwald. She mouthed a question, she didn't have her pad, but Tino could tell the question and he answered it.

"That's right Bella, were you and your sister are our daughters."

Bella hugged the fin tightly, and then motion for Berwald to come over to them. The tall man gather both of them in a huge hug and felt his heart go out other parents who couldn't hold their children but he had his daughter and wife right here.

"Tino, Berwald, I would like to see Bella for a moment."

"Why?" asked Tino looking at the englishman.

"I belive that I can give Bella a way to talk to us without her pad."

"How?"

"Ma..."

"I swear if you say a magic spell I'm going to have to cut you, you're not going to use my niece as a spell." stated Matthais as he stood up.

Bella left her mother's lap and headed toward the the two nations and looked at Arthur.

"Bella...Arthur this better not hurt her." stated Tino.

"I promise, okay everyone stand back."

Arthur placed his hand on Bella's forehead and started to whispered. A pentagram was on the ground glowing. Arthur's voice became louder so the men could hear the words he was saying.

"Vox spiritus alto vox, vocem noctis vox diei voco hie dare facultatem in pectore custos magica Hoc quaero, ego Angliae vocem magicam brittan Aquilonem et Hiberniae." (voice of wind, voice of sea, voice of the night, voice of the day, I call on your power to give this child the ability to voice her heart. As the keeper of magic I ask this, I England voice of the magic of brittan and north ireland)

The light faded and Bella fell into Arthur's arms and Arthur dropped to his knees. Both Berwald and Alfred went into action, both heading to their love ones. Arthur was the first, to look at at the young girl she opened her eyes.

"_Are you alright England? " _Every one looked at the girl.

"Arthur why isn't Bella's mouth moving but we can hear her? "asked Alfred.

"The spell that I used will let us talk to Bella with our hearts, so that means she talk like us."

"_Thank you Arthur, so everyone can hear me?" _  
_ "Yes my dear, now do you feel hurt or.." _

_ "I'm a little tried Arthur." _

_ "Well it's past 10'oclock at night." _

_ "Bed time for you my little maagi." (_Mage) stated Tino as he took the girl in in his arms.

"_Can we all sleep togather." _All the countries were suprise at the request.

They did expect that Bella would like to sleep with her parents but why the rest of them. They forgot that Bella could hear their hearts, and also their thoughts. Bella bit her lips, and all the wives looked at her, and the decied right then and there what they were going to do.

"Bella how would it be if us wives sleep with you?" asked Matthew.

Bella smiled and grabbed both Tino's and Lars' hands and led them to one of the bedrooms. Then the husbands relized what that ment for them, all of the husbands would have to sleep togather or find places where they could sleep.

X

_It was dark, dark, she couldn't see anything but a glowing markings on floor. She was chained up, she couldn't get free, she felt that like all gravity was holding her in place. Her mouth was covered with cloth so she couldn't speak, even though she wanted to scream for them to stop. _

_ She wanted out, she wanted to call her friends but she couldn't call them. The dark shadow had come forth the voice of darkness seemed to speak to her. A laughter filled with shadow. _

_ "What do you think of our little circle, Sirenis? "stated the voice. _

_ She tried pulling at her chains again but they didn't break. The voice laughed again and then came over to the girl. _

_ "You're not going to sing again my dear, and strugling won't help. " _

_ Another figure came up, and gave a knife to the voice, it smiled and she felt the knife on her neck and a cold voice seemed to become colder. _

_ "It's time for the ocean to be quite my little Sirenis, so the voice of the sea must be gone." The knfe struck..._

X

Bella jumped up, she let out a slighent scream, and shook. The others with her were still asleep, they were unknown of the girl screaming, or the shaking that was happing. Bella got out of the bed, still not waking up the others.

She didn't grab her glasses and headed out of the room, she need air. She was in the living room area and then saw the terrace and headed over to it. She opened the door and headed outside. Her breathing was getting undercontrol and she was finally calm, she felt cold, not of the weather but becasue of the dream, no it wasn't a dream it was memory.

Bella placed her hand on her neck, she wanted her voice. She wanted her sister and family back. She looked up at the moon, she felt a longing coming over her, she wanted to sing to the moon, but she couldn't. Tears filled her eyes again, then she felt her neck buring, knowing that she couldn't sing, and if she did it would hurt her.

There was a sound Bella became aware of and kicked who ever it was. Then felt someone on her other side, and before she could attack him, he grabbed her. They were wareing black.

"_HELP, WAKE UP, HELP PAPA, UNCLE MATTHAIS." _

The door opened and Alfred, Ludwig, Gilbert were first out. They tackled the guy that had Bella. While Matthias and Berwald came out, Bella ran to her father. But was cut off when the other man grabbed her and threw her off the ledge.

"NO." was the voice of Berwald as he watched as his daughter went over.

"FLYING MINT BUNNY." and everyone one looked at England who was in his night shirt holding out his hand and then pointed to the ledge.

All the men were shocked when they saw that Bella was floating in the air. She looked at the other men.

"_Can I do that again?" _

"NO." Yelled the men.

"_You guys have no sence of humor." _

"C'me h're." (come here) Bella nodded and went over to Berwald, who put his arms around her.

"N'v'r ag'in." (Never again)

"Hey guys what are going to do with them?" Asked Gilbert pointing to the two guys.

"It's time for my Lovi to get mafia on these two..."

"_Mafia?" _

"I will tell you when you get older." stated Tino who came over to Bella.

"Don't worry Belle, were getting your friends back after we finshed with these two." stated Alfred.

_I hope you're right, I hope you're all right._


	4. Chapter 4

Bella was walking down with street with Lars and Tino. They needed to get out of the room while the Italy twins were asking the men in the masks where their children were. Not wanting Bella to see what was going to happen, Lars and Tino thought that the young girl would like to go shopping.

_Where are we going again?_

"Were going to get you some knew clothes." stated Tino.

_Why do I need new clothes?_

"Do you want to wear the same underwear for the next week?" stated Lars.

The girl shook her head, and that made the two men smile. They headed to a store and Bella went first her eyes were wide. This was a huge store, not like the stores she and the others went to buy clothes. She went to turn away only to find the two men stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Lars.

_It's too high, the price here we need to leave._

The two men looked at each other, Tino seemed to have a sad smile which matched Lars and they both bend down to the girl.

"Bella, do you know what myself and your mother do?"

The girl nodded, and then Lars smiled and motion for Tino who smiled and told his daughter.

"So that means we have enough money, so you can buy to your heart's content."

This made Bella smiled and drag the two men with her. This was going to be fun.

X

"We're back." called a Fin which caused everyone to look up, and some of them had their mouths drop.

"Tino, I thought you and Lars said you were getting Bella new clothes, we didn't mean that you could buy the store." stated Matthias as he saw the loaded Fin and Lars.

"We couldn't help it, everything was cute on Bella." stated Tino.

_I tried stopping them, but they wouldn't let me. Sorry. _

"Next time try harder." murmured Matthias.

"Guys, Iggy has some news."

"Don't call me that, I talked Vald and Lukas, it seems Mytho is setting up for a calling."

"A calling?" asked Ludwig.

"Right, we're worried because we don't know who they're calling."

_skugga kung or shadow king. _

"What are you talking about Bella?"

_Last night I dreamed about a cold voice, the one one who took my voice. He said he wanted the voice of the sea to quite so he could work. My voice...I could call my friends, faires,...and I can't remember. _

"Bella, I know it might hurt but can I looking throught your memory?" Arthur asked.

Bella nodded but the other men looked at him, and Tino asked the man.

"Can we go also, I mean..." Arthur nodded, but turned his head toward Alfred.

"Alfred, you and the other fathers are going to stay here."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't we won't have anyone to wake us up."

"Is this dangerous?" asked Matthias who was holding Lars' hand.

"A little, but if we do anything you think is wrong you wake us up alright starting with Bella."

"Okay."

All the mothers sat down and Bella was sitting on her own mother's lap right beside Lars.

"Every one ready?" nods were given and then the all felt the darkness.

X

They saw Bella tried to the floor in bonds. Her hair slicked with sweat and blood, she also had a gag in her mouth. Tears came to her eyes and she struggled at her bonds. Shaking she looked up trying to see something that wasn't there.

"So you still can see can't your my little Sirenis? "

Bella struggled at bonds again, she tried to get the gag away. A hand stopped her and she looked at the man who held her. All she could see was his dark soulless eyes.

"Don't know how long I've waited grandchild of Bern, or Scandinavia."

A hand went down to the small of her back and lifted her up to face him more. He let out a deep chuckle and then whispered.

"I wonder if he were here now, what he would do, would he stop me, and I believe so. Too bad his sons didn't get his power when he despaired along with the ancients long ago. Well do much of talking about the pass my dear, I wonder what you would taste like…."

The girl eyes went wide, she tried getting away, and she didn't want the kiss that was coming. The door suddenly broke apart and a pure white wolf entered the room. He saw what was happing. He ran and bit the man, and placed himself between the girl and him.

The man cursed and threatened, the wolf but the wolf still stood their ready to attack if needed. The man left with the last words on his lips.

"Mark my words you wolf, you won't be able to protect her forever, there are silver chains calling for you."

The wolf growled as the door was shut, and when it was shut the wolf turned to Bella. To the surprise of the watchers the wolf changed into a boy with gravity defying hair. He took off the gag that was on Bella.

"Søren, I…." she was cut off by coughing.

"Hush, dejlige. (Lovely) did he hurt you?"

"Nej, you came just in time…." Another set of coughs came.

"Bella tys, det vil være i orden, jeg er her." (Bella hush, it's going to be alright I'm here.)

"They said something about my voice, what are they going to do?"

"Bella, I won't let anything happen to you or Tina, besides if anything happened your parents would have my head." Then came a laugh.

"Why don't you tell us…about them?"

"Hush Belle, rest don't worry about that, once we get out of here I tell you about them okay."

Bella nodded, and fell asleep again. When she woke up her cousin was gone and the man was in the room with the others.

(Time skip a few moments)

It was dark, dark, she couldn't see anything but a glowing markings on floor. She was chained up, she couldn't get free, she felt that like all gravity was holding her in place. Her mouth was covered with cloth so she couldn't speak, even though she wanted to scream for them to stop.

She wanted out, she wanted to call her friends but she couldn't call them. The dark shadow had come forth the voice of darkness seemed to speak to her. A laughter filled with shadow.

"What do you think of our little circle, Sirenis? "stated the voice.

She tried pulling at her chains again but they didn't break. The voice laughed again and then came over to the girl.

"You're not going to sing again my dear, and struggling won't help. "

Another figure came up, and gave a knife to the voice, it smiled and she felt the knife on her neck and a cold voice seemed to become colder.

"It's time for the ocean to be quite my little Sirenis, so the voice of the sea must be gone." The knife struck...

X

Bella was the first awake, then Tino and Lars followed by the other mothers. Tino squeezed his daughter tightly, hoping that it would help wash away what he saw. Bella cried into her mother's shirt. She hated what she saw, she wanted it to go away she wanted it to die.

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry, so sorry. _

"Love stop it isn't your fault." Stated Arthur as he looked at the girl.

"Ve, he's right bambina." Stated Feli as he walked over.

"My fratello is right you're not to blame ragazza." Lovi said also heading over.

"Oui, it's not your fault Belle." Matthew said as he also walked over.

"Listen to them, their right liefje." (Sweet heart) Lars said as he gave the young girl a pat on the back.

"Suloinen pieni tyttö, tämä ei ole sinun vikasi. Et ole syypää tähän pikkuinen." (My sweet little girl, this isn't your fault. You're not to be blamed for this little one.) Tino said as he rocked his daughter in his arms.

"Wow what did you guys see in there?" asked Alfred.

"I'll tell you." Stated Arthur.

"Arthur, do you mind if I take Bella away…"

"Go ahead Tino, Lars can also. I believe you're needed with Bella more than us."

"Kiitos." Tino said as he stood up and headed toward one of the bedrooms with Lars behind him.

"I think we should go with them, Alfred can you fill us in?" asked Matthias as he and Berwald headed after their wives.

"Of course dude, have fun."

X

"So what happened?" asked Matthias.

"Way to be blunt Mat." Stated Lars, as he hit him behind the head.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"For not reading the mood."

"Okay, but seriously what happened."

"Well, Bella was almost molested…"

"What?"

"It seemed one of the Mytho followers, wanted her to suffer because of your father."

"You mean…"

"Yes, it seems that the guy knew about the nations, and he knew your father's human name."

"Then that would make him what hundreds of years old…"

"Yes, which means that he is a country or that he does have magic which makes him immortal."

"What in the world are we dealing with?"  
"Something that's not part of this world."

The two looked at Tino and Berwald, the tall man shook with anger. Who could do that to his little girl? He looked down at the now sleeping Bella, she was calm and he heard Tino whisper.

"Hush lapsi äiti on täällä ja ei anna mitään satuttaa sinua pikku tyttö." (Hush child mother is here and won't let anything hurt you my little girl.)

"Och jag kommer inte att låta något hända dig, din syster eller din mamma mitt äldsta barn." (And I won't let anything happen to you, your sister, or your mother my eldest child.)

Tino looked at his husband and smiled sadly, Berwald took his hand squeezed it in comfort. The smaller man nodded and laid beside his daughter while his husband went to the other side. Bella snuggled close to Tino and Berwald closed the gap between himself and his wife. He then loosely draped his arm over his daughter and so did Tino. He only closed his eyes when he saw that Tino closed his.

_I love you mom and dad._

"W' l've y'u t'o." (We love you too.) was the answer as Berwald finally went to sleep but not after promising himself he would make the man pay for hurting his daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

_ She was sleep she knew that, but she knew couldn't wake up at least not yet. She looked around, and then she heard it. The cry of a bird, she ran to it and then found herself in a grove. In the center was a man. She didn't know why but she headed for the said man. _

_ The man had blond hair, with a beard it seemed to Bella that he looked like a blond Gandalf. With Viking clothing on, he turned to Bella and she saw that he had sea blue eyes like her papa. _

_ She stopped when she was close to the man, and for some reason she felt safe. He smiled at Bella it seemed that everything was going to be alright. Then he spoke, to her. _

_ "Välkommen mitt barnbarn." (Welcome my granddaughter.) _

_ Bella felt the tears in her eyes as she hugged her grandfather. He held her in his arms and rubbing her back. When she leaned out of the hug, he smiled and made her sit down on the rock. _

_ "So can I talk here right?" _

_ "Well you are." _

_ "Good because I have something to say to you." _

_ "Go ahead." _

_ "What kind of man gives his granddaughter the voice that can call anything, and why did that said grandfather didn't even give a hint to his son what his children might do." _

_ "Don't blame it was a fifty-fifty change of you getting your grandmothers powers or mine." _

_ "Grandmother…." _

_ "Yes, your grandmother you get your power from her. She was called Luna or in human terms Atlantis." _

_ "Oh great, I'm the granddaughter of a city that was put under the ocean. So why did Søren get to be a wolf, and what about Tina." _

_ "Well your cousin got his power from me and Bella, she has the power of ice and snow got it from your other grandparents." _

_ "But I thought Finland was part of …." _

_ "He is but he wasn't before that." _

_ "Okay." _

_ "Anyway I didn't come here to talk about the family I'm here to talk about the skugga kung." _

_ "Shadow king, so why does the dark voice want is him anyway doesn't he destroy everything."  
"Because of power and revenge." _

_ "What?" _

_ "Long time ago, before the younger countries like your parents could remember a kingdom was in charge of most of the world. It was called Mythis it was where humans and magic creatures could live together in harmony. It was also a place where countries could talk to each other without fighting each other…okay not all but Rome and Germania didn't get into fights that often, and I only went into when they tired hitting on your grandmother." _

_ Bella had to laugh at she saw the way the man was blushing at the memory of what were his golden years._

_ "Alright, so the human form of Mythis was Solar, he was the closest thing that your grandmother had to a brother. He was kind and also gave your grandmother to me when we were married. So everything was fine until the shadow king came to power." _

_ Bella shivered, and he quietly rubbed her back and sighed. _

_ "All the countries knew we had to stop him. Even Luna could felt that she should stop him, but we didn't knew that Solar was also with the shadow king, he was the one that wanted the shadow king in power. So I, Rome, Germania, Brittiana, Native America and your grandmother stood against him." _

_ "Our first attack against them took out more than half of the followers, but I didn't know what would happened after that. You see your grandmother was pregnant with Iceland when she fought against her brother, and it triggered his birth. So I sent her home, where your Father, Uncle Denmark, and Uncle Norway. They were all young but still understood what was happing to their mother. I blame what happened next to myself. Your grandmother just gave birth to Iceland. When Solar and his shadow king used his power to make the waves raise and swallow, Atlantis. I ran home to find my wife dying but she with her last breath cursed her brother and sealed half his power way. The curse worked and Solar became weak and lost his hold on the people. When we attacked again using the magic all of us had we sealed both the dark king and Solar away. On that day we deiced that when the time came our powers would go into our heirs." _

_ "And I'm the heir of Atlantis, which explains why I can see fairies." _

_ "I'm sorry to push you into this."_

_ "Well you can't help it at least I know what I'm up against at least…are the others okay?" _

_ "Sorry you're the one that I have contact with…" _

_ "What about Tina, could you protect her and Søren, if you can talk to me can't you protect them please?" _

_ "You're just like your grandmother, alright I try to protect them." _

_ She kissed him and said. _

_ "Thank you." _

_ "One more thing Bella, tell that son of Brittiana, that the shadow king is sealed in what he would call Stonehenge." _

_ Bella nodded and waved good bye. _

_ "May Odin, Thor and all gods be with you granddaughter."_

X

Bella woke up and looked at her bed mates and smiled. The wives were with her again, her mother on her right side and her uncle Lars on her left. The only thing is that they were holding her tightly. Bella tried to move but find it useless, and she needed to go to the bathroom.

_Hey, guys wake up I need to go the bathroom…_

Nothing, all were asleep, then Bella smiled and screamed into all their minds.

_HELP ITS RUSSIA._

That got all the bed mates up and looking for the scary country, and all stared at Bella who was laughing. Then the realized that the said country wasn't there they all looked at the girl.

"Bella that wasn't nice."

_Sorry but I need to go to the bathroom and you guys hold me really tight mom._

Tino blushed, but let his daughter go, and all the rest of wives got up too. They watched the girl run toward the bathroom. The wives walked out of the bed room to look at where their husbands were. Alfred was asleep on the couch, and Matthias was on one of the other couch both were snoring. It seemed that Berwald and Ludwig got the other bedroom with two beds. Spain was in the kitchen making breakfast. But one was missing, and Mathew asked Spain.

"Spain where's Gil?"

"Oh he's taking a shower…."

"Voi ei." (Oh no.) Stated Tino as he remembered where Bella was going.

Not even two seconds later there was a scream that went through all their minds and they heard the sleeping couch countries fall off and cursed. Berwald and Ludwig ran out of the room that they shared both fully dressed. Berwald looked at Tino to see if he was alright, and when he didn't see Bella he frowned. Just as he frowned the said girl came running out of the bathroom her face red and hugged her mother.

_Mom save me, I didn't mean to look…._

"hys, pikkuinen se on kunnossa En anna Preussin sinut." (Hush, my little one it's alright I'm not letting the Prussian get you)

"Was zum Teufel, haben Sie nicht gehört von Klopfen Kind?" (What the hell, haven't you heard of knocking kid?) Here came the said man with a towel on.

"Brother, there is no need for that kind of langue in front of the girl." Stated Ludwig as he came over.

Berwald went to his wife and daughter, he put a hand on Tino's shoulder and lent down to his daughter's level and made sure that she was okay before he picked her up. Bella smiled and nuzzled her face into his shoulder he smiled.

"St'll sl''py?" (Still Sleepy)

_Why wouldn't I be I had a long talk with Granddad what do expect. _

"Wait, you had a talk with Far?" asked a sleepy Matthias as he walked over with Lars.

Bella told the elder countries what her grandfather told her, and they were worried about it.

"Okay so we know where the thing is going to take place." Stated Alfred.

"Now we need to know how to stop it, and need to find a way that enemy wouldn't know who we are." Stated Arthur as he looked at the others.

_I got an idea. Let me down Papa. _

The countries watched as Bella went to the room and got some clothes and headed to the bathroom. She locked the door and went to the vanity and found what she was looking for. She let her hair down, she bit her lip as what she was going to do.

Before she could do anything the door was smash open and the scissors were taken out of her hand by a very angry Finland.

"Bella, et leikkaa hiuksia ja se on lopullinen." (You are not cutting your hair and that's final.)

_And my plan is shot down by my own mother, oh the irony._

"Belle that wouldn't work, they know even if you cut your hair and bind your chest." Stated the Fin as he gently took his daughter hand.

"What chest?" was the crack from Denmark who was knocked in the head by Lars who sighed.

"Okay, so new plan were going to England." Stated Alfred.

_Alright I get to go to England…._

"And Bella can stay with Alistair." Stated England to which Lars also nodded.

_What? _

"Of course, I'm sure Ali wouldn't mind watching Belle…." Started Lars.

_Pahus ei, se on siskoni ja serkkuni ja ystäviä, jotka ovat vaikeuksissa. (Heck no, it's my sister and cousin and friends that are in trouble.) _

"All the more reason that you're going to stay with Scotland also known as Alistair he will protect you." Stated Lars who knelt down to his niece.

_But who will watch your guys backs? _

"Belle, look Ludwig has Feli, Toni has Lovi, Gil has Mathew, Your papa has your äiti, Alfred has Arthur, and I have your uncle Matthias."

_As I said who will watch your back._

"Hey listen her pipsqueak, I have been saving your papa's butt sence before you were born." Stated an in rage Denmark.

Tino and Berwald couldn't help but smile, and Tino wrapped his arms around Bella and whispered.

"Isäsi ja rakastan sinua, niin pysyt missä me tiedämme, että olet turvassa. Saamme Soren, Tina, ja toiset takaisin, vain luottaa meihin." (Your father and I love you, so you'll stay where we know that you'll be safe. We'll get Soren, Tina, and the others back, just trust us.)

_But I don't want to lose you, any of you._

"Suurin seikkailu on mitä on edessä

Tänään ja huomenna on vielä sanottava." (The greatest adventure is what lies ahead

Today and tomorrow are yet to be said) Tino sang.

"De kansen van de veranderingen zijn allemaal van jou te maken

De mal van je leven ligt in jouw handen te breken." (The chances the changes are all yours to make

The mold of your life is in your hands to break.) Lars joined in.

"Den største eventyr er der, hvis du er fed." (The greatest adventure is there if you are bold) Matthias joined in with his own strong voice.

"Släpp det ögonblick som livet gör att du håller." (Let go of the moment that life makes you hold) Berwald sang as he rubbed Bella's back.

"Pour mesurer la signification peut vous retardez." (To measure the meaning can make you delay) The soft voice of Matthew sang.

"Es ist Zeit, die Sie denken und aufhören, in den Tag." (It's time you stop thinking and wasting the day.) Gilbert sang in his ruff voice.

"Un uomo la cui un sognatore e non prende mai lasciare

Chi pensa a un mondo che è far credere." (A man whose a dreamer and never takes leave

Who thinks of a world that is make believe) Feli sang as he looked at his husband.

"Wird nie wissen Leidenschaft." (Will never know passion) The Voice of Ludwig sang out.

"Nunca sabrán el dolor." (Will never know pain) Toni sang as he put his arm around his Lovi.

"Chi si siede vicino alla finestra Un giorno vedere la pioggia." (Who sits by the window

Will one day see rain.) Was the voice of Lovi giving a death glare at the Spaniard.

"The greatest adventure is what lies ahead." Sang Alfred, and he smiled as he heard the voice of Arthur join.

"Today and tomorrow are yet to be said."

"Chanserna förändringarna är alla din att göra." (The chances the changes are all yours to make) Berwald sang as he saw Bella eyes close.

"Hometta elämäsi on sinun käsissäsi rikkoa." (The mold of your life is in your hands to break.) Tino Finished.

"Kauniita unia pikku naarasleijona." (Sweet dreams my little lioness.) He said as he kissed her on her forehead and looked at England.

"When do we leave?"

End of chapter please rate.


	6. Chapter 6

To state the obvious Bella was scared out of her wits. Losing her family to men in black suits, and almost falling off a building, and not to mention facing a very mad Prussian. Those seemed like a bad dream according to her because of the plane ride.

"Bella are you alright?" asked Matthias who was in seat in front of the shaking girl.

_We're going to die, are we sure their no snakes on plane, what if they we didn't check, we could crash in someone's back yard and have to find each other a bloody mess. What if someone takes over the plane and starts killing people….._

"Cl'm d'wn." (Calm down) was the voice of Berwald putting his hand on his daughter's shoulder trying to calm her.

"Yea, none of those than can happen, Dudette even if that happened you have a tall Swede to protect you."

_No, papa has to protect Mom, because the love each other, like Strider and Arwen. _Was the reply from the girl.

The fathers who were all awake, looked at each other than looked at their sleeping partners. Each got a sad smile on their faces as they looked at their own Arwen. Then Spain looked at the young girl and asked the girl.

"So do have a Strider, chica?"

_No, who would want a girl who can't talk? _

This caused the men to look at each other, the girl had been with boys for years.

"Dudette, what about the others?"

_Well I don't think I should tell you, I don't want to be forced to wear a dress. _

"Well, I know Søren and William are together so who's with Alan."

_Milo, they been together for a few months._

"Don't tell Arthur, I don't think he'll like it we were enemies at one point." Stated Spain as he thought about his little Milo.

"Wait you mean my son is a relationship with my son?" stated Matthias.

"What's wrong about that?"

"Vhat about Christiana and Henri?" asked Ludwig with Gilbert nodding.

_Henri likes my sister, and my sister likes him. I don't know about Chris, but she has been dating. _

"Hear that Matt we might become realted."

This caused both Bella and Berwald to groan, they didn't want to be related to the Prussian. On groaning, Bella felt her eyes started too closed. Her head fell on her papa's chest he smiled sweetly, and looked at his wife who was in the window seat, now that the both of them were asleep, he closed his own eyes.

X

_ Bella was at the park, she had wonder off from William, which was causing the young teen to worry. Bella was oblivious to it, she was watching the nature of the park she was busy looking she didn't notice the boy in front of her. She bumped into her and she feel on the ground losing her breath. _

_ The boy also fell and got a look at the young girl, and she looked at him. He seemed to be a few years older than William. His red hair was like blood and his eyes were a deep green that seemed to have knowledge of man years. _

_ "Ye alright, lass?" his voice was deep but calming to the young girl. _

_ Bella opened her bag and brought out her note pad and wrote on it. _

_ "I'm fine, are you okay?" _

_ He let out a laugh, and helped the girl up. _

_ "If a wee lass like yer self can hurt me, nye I'm fine." Bella gave him a huff, but then saw that he had a little scape on his elbow. _

_ "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, and your elbow is hurt." _

_ The boy looked at the scrape and said to the young girl. _

_ "It's only a scratch lass don't worry." Bella just shook her head and rummaged through her bag and found a band aid, and ointment. _

_ She grabbed his hand and had him sit down on a bench while she tented his scrape. Then put a band aid on it. Then before she could question herself she kissed the scrape and then looked at the boy. _

_ "Hae, what was that kiss for?" _

_ "You kiss things to make them feel better, don't you feel better?" she asked looking into his green eyes. _

_ They stared at each other, blue eyes into green, she saw the green grasses of forests and trees, while the boy saw the sea hitting the shore. They we brought back, when Bella heard William's voice she looked at the boy and slipped a kiss on his lips and left. _

_ She thought to herself, I just had my first kiss and I didn't get his name. _

X

Bella woke up to find that she wasn't in the plane anymore, but in a car. She looked around to find that her parents were the back seat with her while Uncle Lars and Matthias were in the front talking quietly.

_When did we get off the plane? _

"And it lives, we thought you were in deep coma you've been a sleep for 6 hours." Stated Matthias.

"ey's 'n th' r'ad." (Eyes on the road) stated Berwald as he looked at the Dane.

"Alright, party pooper." Mumbled the Dane.

"Well Bella, what did you dream about, you were smiling." Tino said as he touched the girl's shoulders.

_My first kiss…_

"Wait, I thought you didn't have a prince charming, and you say now that you got kissed."

_It was not planed I met the boy in the park when I got lost from William I ran into him, and he got a scrape on his elbow and I kissed it because if you kiss something it gets better, and then I looked into his eyes and I don't what but William called me and I just kissed him on the lips and left. _

"Bella, how old was this boy?" asked Tino being a mother he was worried.

_I think a few years older than Will why?_

"And he didn't touch you anywhere else?" asked Lars thinking along the same lines as Tino.

_No, he just helped me up he didn't touch me anywhere._

"Okay, we were just worrying, you know it was wrong to leave William like that, I know that you thought the boy was okay, but if you stayed longer he might of done something worse, but not all men are like that but just be careful." Stated Tino.

"Yea, some men want one thing….." Matthias was cut off when all three men gave him the death stare.

"What?"

"Praat niet over dat, ze is te jong om te weten over seks." (Don't talk about that, she's too young to know about sex.) Stated Lars.

"Och när hon är redo för att prata om det kommer att vara mig själv eller min fru." (And when she's ready for that talk it will be myself or my wife.) Berwald said with his glare giving the Dane shivers.

"Olen samaa mieltä minun Ruotsin rakkaus sanoo." (I agree with what my Swedish love says.)

"Alright, Alright, I will not talk about it."

_You mean the birds and bees, sorry I know about that because of William and Søren, and we watch the movie in heath class. So no need of the talk, and I'm not allowed to do until I'm 18 at least that's what William said. _

"No, I believe not until you get married missy, and no buts about it." Stated Tino.

_Yes mom, no sex until married, I already figured that out. I believe that if a person really love someone then they would marry them before they do that. _

"Smart girl." Stated Matthias.

_What did you expect, I'm the daughter of Sweden and Finland I got my brains from them. I daughter of a Viking for goodness sake._

"Yep, you daughter."

"We're here." Stated Lars and Bella looked.

It was an old farm house built with stones and it seemed to be two stories. It had a thatch roof, and a little barn close to it. There was also a little pasture where sheep were housed, and they were eating the grass oblivious to the new comers.

Bella got out of the car and took a breath, she smiled. It was so clear here, the air nothing like her home. It was quite to, also not like her home, it wasn't like she didn't love her makeshift family but they were loud. She liked the quite, she loved the sound of the sound of grass blowing wind and how the wind felt on her face. If she had her wish she would live here.

"You like the out side love?"

_It is wonderful Arthur, it's just wonderful._

This caused the man to smile and looked at the others who were also smiling at the girl's feeling of pleasure. The moment was moment was cut off when another voice came through.

"Aye, this place is calming for the soul, this lass has it right." Bella turned and looked to the man who talked.

Green and blue eyes met, and then came the knowing of each other, Bella was looking at her first kiss. She started to blush, this didn't go unnoticed by the other countries. Then the faces of Tino, Berwald, Matthias, and Lars turned from faces from shock to anger.

"Alistair Kirkland, you stole my niece's first kiss." Stated Matthias.

"Wait, you mean this lass is your niece Matt?"

"Yea, and she told us what happened."

"What do you mean?" asked Arthur.

Tino told them and all the men faces were in shock, they all seemed to ready to kill the Scotsman.

_No, ei, ingen leave him be. Please, don't hurt Alistair besides he supposed to watch me. _

The girl said as she put her body between Alistair and the mad parents. She gave them a glare which molded Berwald's. It turned into a staring match between the two, and Bella was giving it her all.

The said man sighed, and looked at the man behind Bella.

"H'rt h'r, I k'll y'u." (Hurt her, I kill you.)

Alistair nodded, and looked at the girl before him, and gave her a smile.

"So, lass this is second time we have met."

_Yes, and now I know your name. _

"Well then why I don't I greet you, I'm Alistair Kirkland also known as Scotland."

_ Nice to meet you Alistair I'm Bella Oxenstierna and I'm a city I just don't know which one yet._

"Well met, daughter of Sweden and Finland, Aye it's nice to meet you again." He said as he took her hand.

_The pleasure is all mine.  
_ Then came the kiss, which caused everyone to drop their mouths in shock.

"Aye it's nice to meet you again."

End of chapter.

**Authors note**

I know don't kill me, Scotland is older than Bella, but Bella is a city, so it okay. So please be gentle with me, and if you hate it I'm sorry but Bella is with Scotland. *Hides behind Sweden* anyway review. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay let me get this straight, you lot are going to fight the Mythos buggers and leaving Bella here?" asked Alistair.

"Yes, and you don't like it?" asked Arthur in a sarcastic tone.

"Aye, I don't like it, it's too easy, I think that the Mythos want you there for what their planning. Even if all of you go and protect each other backs, you still could lose."

_ These men don't fight fair, they used black magic…._

"Which is why we're doing this, so no more lives can be taken by black magic or wrecked by it."

_It is worth your lives to destroy a darkness that you cannot, the ancients lost one of their own to that monster. What pain do you want children to go through, I found you, and when the others see you they feel the pain if you die. I don't want that…_

"And losing our children again, you don't know what it feels like losing a child." Stated England.

It was a few hours after meeting Alistair and the rest of the crew were asleep, but the young finish/Swedish girl, Alistair, and Arthur. The three talked about the magic of the Mythos, because next the magic trio these three would know. Bella because of her magic ability even though taken had knowledge on how the Mythos worked, and was the built in navigator. Alistair had the knowledge of ages and also had a little magic.

"Aye, I don't but I do know how it feels to lose a mother." Alistair replied venom in his words.

_I know what it feels like to lose my family, I don't want to lose my uncles or parents. _

"We have made our decision, keeping Bella here will protect her, and we have our own ways of protecting each other…"

_You're not listening, they will kill you it won't matter if you watch each other's backs, when the moon hits the mark, they'll have all the power and with my voice they can control you, the only ones that I know that can stand against it are my twin, Søren, and William. With my voice they can make you kill one another. _

"Listen to the lass little brother."

"I am, and I know it's risky, but I'm not chaining my mind…"

_Olet idiootti, sinun kaikki kuolemme, sinun on johtava heidät joukkomurhaa, koska te ylpeys, ja paksu pää. Ajattele elämää sinulla on kädessäsi. _(You stupid idiot, you'll all die, you be leading them into a mass murder, because of you pride, and thick head. Think of the lives you have in your hand.)

"That's enough, I believe it time for all of us to go to bed." Arthur said as he walked off mad.

_I didn't mean to yell, but I had to tell him._

"Aye, and I thank the lass but he still has a thick head, much like Vikings your papa and uncle."

_I know I can help, but they treat me as a child._

"Hate to tell you Lass but you are…"

_I'm 14 almost 15 during the Viking age I would have been married off by now and had a few kids._

"Aye, and you'll be a very wild wife for that said husband."

_What do you mean? _

"I mean, would you question your husband?"

_Only if I knew he was going to do something stupid._

"And say that is husband happens to like your ideas, but wants to protect you, would you stop him?"

_I guess….I don't know. _

"That's what Arthur and the others feel right now, they know what you're saying is true but they want to protect thee, like I do." He wrapped his arms around her and she put her head on his chest.

"Now, what do you say we get some sleep, you're tried, I'm tried, fighting with England does that to a person." He kissed her head, and she nodded.

"Good night."

_Hyvää yötä rakkaani_ (Good night my love)

X

Bella waited until she knew that everyone was asleep. She got out of the bed and grabbed her pack and walked quietly out the room. She headed toward the room which housed the Nordics and Netherlands. She saw that they were all asleep, and she gave a sad smile.

Kissed her parents and then her uncles, and placed the letter on the table next to the bed, and headed out the door. Her next stop was the living room she placed a map for the others, just in case her plan failed.

The last stop was the hardest, her heart was breaking. The sleeping Scotsman was like a calming sight to her. She felt the tears fall down her cheeks, she had found true love and now she might lose it. She placed a letter on his nightstand and headed over and kissed his lips.

_I wish I could have married you Alistair, but I need to save my family, please now that I love you. _Bella whispered into his heart, and then she turned around shutting the door one her sleeping love.

When Bella was out of the house she looked for a mode of travel, and then she saw it. It was a motorcycle, it was Alistair's she knew that he would mind but she had no choice. Good thing that Chris taught her how to ride one. She found that it had a helmet and she smiled in victory, she took one last look at the house and whispered to the hearts of all who were in there.

_I will save them, no worry, please don't fight, I know what I'm doing…for the most part. _

Then she kicked the bike in gear and headed toward her destination.

X

"Mitä ihmettä, Berwald, Matthias, Lars herätä Bella on poissa." (What in the world, Berwald, Matthias, Lars wake up Bella's gone.)

On hearing his wife's frantic cry, Berwald jumped out of bed and went to his wife, and headed toward Bella's guest room. He saw that his wife was holding a note, but he was shaking. Berwald gently touched his shoulder. The Fin put his face in the tall Sweds chest and cried.

The other countries, came out of their own guest rooms wondering what the matter was when the saw the crying man and the empty room they knew what had happened, then they heard a curse from down stairs and they headed down stairs and saw Scotland holding a letter his grip was tight on it.

"Lass, why, do such a stupid thing?" Alistair said as he thought back to the time he found and read his letter.

(Flash back)

Alistair woke up, but he had a bad feeling, then he saw the letter. It was in Bella's writing even though she didn't wright her words now, he knew her writing from the time her met her. He opened the letter and read it.

_Alli, _

_ If you're reading this, then its morning and I will not be there. You see I have decided that if someone is going to risk their life saving the others it should be me. I can stand up to my own voice, and get the others too safely to you and the others. I didn't want bloodshed, so if there is to be blood then let it be mine. _

_ Call me foolish but, I don't want to lose my parents to this monster nor you, so if I lose my life then I die knowing that I have saved all that I love. _

_ Lastly I have one thing to say, Jag älskar dig. (I love you) _

_ Bella. _

This caused the said man to jump out of bed and walked into the living room cursing.

(End flash back)

"Alli, Bella's…." started Arthur.

"Aye, I know I got a letter from the lass."

"We did too…" stated Tino who was calming down.

"It's addressed to all of us." Stated Lars who was sitting beside the fin.

"Do you want me to read it Fin?" asked the Englishman in front of him.

"I thank you Arthur but it's in Finnish and Swedish so I better read it."

"Dear everyone,

If your reading this, I'm gone.. I have chosen to leave on my own free will, I don't want to lose any of you so I thought that this I the best plan. I have left a map just in case this goes wrong. I will save the others and they will get back to you. I know that you all must think that his is a bad idea, but I know that you are all safe I can do this. If there is blood it will be my own not yours, and you will get you see the faces of your children, I hope…." Tino started to cry, and Denmark gently took the letter from him and finished.

"If I don't make it back know this, I love you all…Mom I love you even though I just met you, papa protector even though it was our first time meeting. Uncle Lars, and Matthias the two who brought a smile to my face. And Alli, you probably reading your note now or already have, so you know what I'm going to say to you, Jag älskar dig."

"Well what do we do now?" asked Arthur.

"We bloody go after her, the Lass might need our help."

"I agree." Stated Matthias.

The other countries nodded.

"So that's it then, alright boys it's time to be…."

"HEROS."

"Right, America were going to save our children."

End of chapter please rate.


	8. Chapter 8

"Soon our plans will be ready, and the great Shadow king will rise." Stated a cold voice.

There was a sound, and the owner of the voice turned to look at the captives behind him. Tina was chained to Chris who was holding her tightly as the said girl was shaking. Milo, Alan, and Henri were chained together. Søren was trying to get out of his bonds but it was on use because of the silver on them, his lover William was also having trouble.

"Oh, you my dears will be main event."

"Scheißkerl." (Bastard.)

"Now, now that's not how a lady should speak." Replied the man and he hit Chris.

"Leave her alone." Bella stated, and the man raised his hand to hit the younger girl.

Before the man could hit her another hand grabbed his. He looked at the other robed figure, and he sighed.

"So I guess you're my replacement?" the figure nodded.

"Well, have your fun I can't wait until master kills these brats."

The door was closed behind the cold voice and leaving the children with the new figure. The figure headed over to Tina, which caused Chris to stiffen up, and also the young girl. Waiting for the smack up instead felt arms wrap around her. She then got a look at the figure and felt a smile come to face.

"Belle, you're here."

_What did you expect, that I would leave my sister alone? I'm going to be a hero…I have spent too much time with Alfred. _

"What in the world, I thought I told you get Arthur and Alfred to help you." Stated a mad Søren.

_I did, but I deiced I didn't want them to get hurt, and I was worried about you guys. Let me get you out of these chains and then you can ground me. _

Bella got into her pack and smiled when she found a bobby pin and started with the chains that held her sister and Chris.

X

"Okay, were here what's the plan now?" stated an irate Lovi.

"Well this is what we're going to do, mothers will stay out here while we fathers will go in and beat the bad guys."

"Alfred, do you really think us mothers are going to go along with that?" asked Arthur.

The mothers nodded their heads, while Alistair looked at the layout, then saw a couple of guards dozing, he tapped Matthias, Gilbert, and Berwald and pointed to the guards. They got what the red hair was thinking and nodded.

"Uh, guys where are Sweden, Scotland, Prussia, and Denmark?" asked a worried Tino.

"What did…oh they didn't oh I'm going to kill that git." Stated Arthur.

X

"Come one hurry up Chica." Stated Milo.

_Trying my best here, it's harder than it looks, besides you're free. _

"She's right Milo, so will you help the others." Stated Tina.

"Okay, sorry."

They then heard the door opening. Tina, Chris, and Bella's eyes went wide, Bella motion for the girls to put their chains back on, but not locked them. She then stood up and readied herself for a battle. There were four figures in the door way, and bit her lip she could handle one or two she didn't know if she could handle four.

"Well welcome my dear Sirenis." The four guards pulled away to show a red robe figure.

Two of the figures grabbed the girl's arms, very hard which caused the girl to fight. The red robe figure came over and punched the girl in the stomach hard enough to knock the girl out. This caused Søren to fight his bonds his eyes changed to gold.

"satan, pluk på en på din egen størrelse." (Bastard, pick on someone your own size.)

"Bring the wolf, and the younger girl were doing this now."

"Master, what about the others?" asked one of the men holding Bella.

"You stay here." He pointed one of the dark robes.

The said black robe nodded, as the other three took either Tina or Søren. Leaving the other black robe as they closed the door.

The others felt a shiver go through them, William being the eldest in the group started to speak.

"Do anything you want to me but leave the younger ones alone."

"Brother No." shouted Alan.

Then came the sound of Kessesese filled the room and the black robe took off his hood to show a smiling Prussia. Which caused both Henri and Chris to sigh in relief.

"Alright kind were getting you out of the chains."

"What about the others."

"Don't vorry about them one of my friends is with them." He replied as started to unlock the chains.

X

Bella groaned and found her hands tied and then looked around to see that Tina and Søren were in the same way as herself.

"Set them down in the circles." She looked at the red robe as he set her down in a circle which glowed which meant that she was stuck, she saw one of black robes did the same thing to Tina.

"Now to the sides, it's time to call our lord."

_Bad, this is bad…_

"Venite tenebris creaturis, ex tenebris speluncis, sub terra. Venite creaturae chao Sit Sentīmus homines insanire. Veni morte ad umbram aspis, leones nigri et occide, et mortuus est in die festo. Iam non dico vos uti possis dicere ... umbra regis Dómini." (Come dark creatures, from your dark caves, from under the earth. Come creatures of chaos, let the humans feel your madness. Come death, and shadow come snake, and dark lions, kill and feast on the dead. I call you now, use your power to call the king of shadow...our lord.) A dark glow came from the circles, Tina shivered while Bella felt pain from her neck.

"Dabo filiis Atlantis lupus et Sirenum, et hiemis ancilla. Dem virtutem. Pilo, vocem glacies frigus." (I give the the children of Atlantis, the wolf, the Siren, and the winter maid. Their power I give to you. The fur, the voice, the ice winter.)

Screams, Tina's filled with pain and tears, Bella's voiceless and pained blood from screaming. Søren didn't scream, he looked at the pain of the twins, he was a failure he couldn't protect them. Tears filled his eyes, and growled he called his wolf form. If he was going to die, he die fight protecting his cousins.

Tina wanted the cold, she wanted so badly, it was too hot. She looked to see her cousin was changing, she knew what she need to do. She called forth the memory of the cold winter the flying snow which tickled her skin and dancing of snowflakes.

Bella, she saw what was happing, but she was helpless, she didn't have a voice. She wanted to break free and save them. If only…wait there was a song that she knew by heart, if she could sing it. She had felt her power return to her because of the spell, so she took a breath and started to sing.

"The greatest adventure is what lies ahead

Today and tomorrow are yet to be said

The chances the changes are all yours to make

The mold of your life is in your hands to break." She whispered but her voice was coming back.

"Suurin seikkailu on siellä, jos olet rohkea

Päästä irti hetkestä, että elämä tekee pidät

Mitata merkitys voi tehdä sinusta viivyttää

On aika lakata ajattelemasta ja tuhlaa päivä."

(The greatest adventure is there if you are bold

Let go of the moment that life makes you hold

To measure the meaning can make you delay

It's time you stop thinking and wasting the day.) The circle glowed a different color the color of the ocean.

Tina's started to glow white, while Søren's glowed golden, the dark magic was going, and the red robe was trying hard to stop them. He order some of the dark robes to attack the three but they were stopped by their own.

The three took off their hoods, to show a mad Dane, Swed, and Scott. Each had weapons that they used of the black robes. They weren't going to let the children be attack by them.

"Leave my son alone." Stated Matthias which caused Søren to work harder.

Tina felt a connection to the tall man behind her protecting. She wanted to win for the man behind her, he was helping her and she wasn't going stop.

"En man vars en drömmare och aldrig tar lämnar

Vem tänker på en värld som gör tro

Kommer aldrig vet passionen

Kommer aldrig vet smärta

Vem sitter vid fönstret

Kommer en dag se regn."

(A man whose a dreamer and never takes leave

Who thinks of a world that is make believe

Will never know passion

Will never know pain

Who sits by the window

Will one day see rain.)

"Keep singing Bella, let me hear yer lovely voice lass." Stated Alistair as he fought the black robes.

"The greatest adventure is what lies ahead

Today and tomorrow are yet to be said

The chances the changes are all yours to make

The mold of your life is in your hands to break."

The song was done, and the power of it came through the circle, so did Tina's and Søren's. The glow filled the room with shining light, and then blackness came to all three of the Nordics.

End of chapter.

**Note from Author **

** Hey guys, well second to last chapter. I'm going to do a squeal to this. And I sorry if I didn't get Prussia's laugh right, I even asked my sister and we couldn't remember so sorry about it. Thank you all. **


	9. Chapter 9

She opened her eyes, and found herself looking at a white celling. She felt a weight on her belly and she looked down to see a red head. She sighed and placed a hand on the head, and gently rubbed it. She tried to sit up but it was futile, she grunted and this caused the red head to wake up and looked at the girl.

"Ye are awake." He said, he eyes were filled with relief.

"Al..is..ta..ir." was the replied pained but she felt happy that she had her voice again.

"Nice to finally hear your voice, you gave all of us a lot of worry Lass."

"What about ….the…others?"

"There, all fine yer sister just woke up a few hours ago…"

"What, about Søren?" Bella asked, she was worried about her elder cousin.

"He's still asleep, Lass he's going to be fine, and all three of you are going to be fine."

"What happened?"

"It seems that all three of you inherited your parents and grandparents stubbornness." Stated Alistair as he took a few strains of blond hair and wound and rewound with is finger. Bringing it to his lips and kissed it.

"Alistair." Bella said looking into his green eyes motioning him to come closer.

They kissed, and were in their own world until they heard a voice.

"Mine øjne, er jeg blevet forblændet af en skotte og en svensker, finn cross race. Oh rædsel, fortælle min kærlighed, jeg vil huske hans ansigt." (My eyes, I have been blinded by a Scotsman and a swede, finn cross breed. Oh the horror, tell my love I will remember his face.)

"Hello, Denmark." Stated Alistair as he pulled away from Bella to look at the said country.

"Nice way to greet your savior, you know Berwald and Tino are about a few steps away from coming in."

"T' l'te." (Too Late)

"Mom, Papa." Bella said, she was happy she could finally say the words that she longed to say with her voice.

"Alistair do you mind leaving for a few minutes?" asked Tino.

"Of course, I won't get in the way of ye."  
"Thank you."

With that Denmark and Scotland left, leaving the family, it was silence for a few seconds before Tino hugged his daughter. Tears filled his eyes, he hugged tighter, and making sure was there. He almost lost both of them. He kissed her hair and thank who ever protected his daughter.

"Oletko kunnossa, olet turvassa, ajattelin menetin sinut, mutta sinä olet täällä, oi kiitos Herran." (You're alright, you're safe, I thought I lost you, but you're here, oh thank the lord.)

Bella felt her heart break a little, and reached and hugged her mother. She whispered I love you to the crying Fin. Then the two felt another set of arms surround them.

"Swede."

"Papa."

"Inget mer gråt var alla tillsammans." (No more crying were all together.)

"Papa's right." They all looked to see Tina walking into the room to see her family.

"Tina, you're alright." Stated her sister.

"Yes and we found our parents Bella."

"Yes, and where are the others?"  
"They went home with their own family."

"Good what about the guy in Red?"  
Sweden and Finland looked at each other, and then at the two girls.

"He disappeared, but Arthur said it would be a while before he can use his magic again. You and your cousin made sure of that." Finland said.

"We'll be ready for him next time." Stated Tina.

"I hope it's a long way off." Stated Bella.

"Yea, I want to get married, and have kids, and a house…"

"You're 14 years old you're too young to be thinking about that." Stated Tino.

"But Bella got a boyfriend right?"

"I'm waiting till I'm 18."

"Okay how about we have a double wedding, it would be big and white, we'll have lilies and roses, and they're going to be a band and…."

Bella smiled, she then closed her eyes, she was going to be alright, her family was going to be alright, and she had a hot boyfriend..Yep her life is good.

End of chapter

**Author's note **

** This is end of the story Kidnapped, stay tuned for the sequel it's called cursed fairy tale. **

** With love Levy Fai, and thanks for all the faves. **


End file.
